


Friendly game of truth or dare

by Chlorinemachine



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Woooo first time writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorinemachine/pseuds/Chlorinemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play some truth or dare and gayness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly game of truth or dare

Truth or dare" BEN asked Jeff.

Jeff, BEN ,Toby, and Eyeless jack were hanging out in the basement of Slenderman's mansion. They had planned to watch a couple bad 80s horror movies and play some board games, but the movies were too bad and the board games were too boring so they found themselves playing the classic sleepover game of horny teenagers everywhere( even though Jeff was pushing 24, Toby was 18, BEN's a ghost, and Eyeless Jack was well, Eyeless Jack) .

"Dare." Jeff said cracking open a diet coke.

"Ok I dare you to... Run up and down the stairs 10 times" BEN grinned malevolently, knowing Jeff absolutely hated physical exercise.

Jeff groaned and made quite the show out of laboring to make his way to the stairs before running up them. Around the 6th lap Jeff was panting and sweating. When he finished, he played down on the floor and breathed franticly.

"I have endured the pain of a thousand worriors" he gasped.

Toby giggled and grabbed a few pretzels from the bowl in the center of the room.

Jeff crawled over to the circle of friends," Okay, Toby, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Toby said sitting up straighter and giving Jeff his full attention.

"Pussy,"BEN whispered.

"Alright,"he said," how many times have you..."he paused for dramatic effect before making the lewd index-finger-in-index-finger-thumb-circle hand gesture.

BEN and Jeff burst out laughing (Jack had no idea what that meant and toby was overcome with sudden embrassament) Toby hunched over a little bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...zero.." he whispered.

Jeff spit out his coke in shock,"Zero ?!?!?" he asked

"Yeah...well what do you expect! I spent most of my teen years either horribly isolated or as a proxy! How was I supossed to uh, meet people." Toby said, blushing

"Hey man, he almost gets as much tail as you" Ben said to much, nudging him.

"Oh please, we all know I get like, 100 times more ass than you" Jeff said angrily.

"100x0 is still zero man" BEN replied, sipping his soda.

Jack leaned over to Toby, who was hiding his face in embrassament," Toby, trust me, probably no one in this room has had sexual relations.

"Not true," Jeff interjected, " I touched this guys butt on a field trip one time."

"That does not count at all dude, does internet sex count?" BEN asked quickly.

"Like I said, everyone here is a virgin," Jack said, crossing his arms

"Hey Toby, what about kissing?" Jeff asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah...no I've never kissed anyone either..." Toby said, still hiding his face.

"Man that sucks..." Jeff said, getting the last of the pretzels.

"Its Jack's turn,"BEN was getting bored of the conversation.

Jack smiled. He had a plan. A beautiful wonderful magnificent plan. "Jeffery." he said " I dare you to kiss Toby."

Toby jumped up a bit from shock. "W-What?! No,no first kisses are supposed to be special...not something that happens during a dumb game!

"Dude like 99% of first kisses come from t or d." BEN said

"Fine...I guess its okay then."

"You sure about this Tob-miester?" Jeff asked, a look of real concern in his eyes.

"Yeah sure,why not," Toby said

Jeff leaned over and put his hand on Toby's shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips touching Toby's with a soft smack and then pulled away.

Toby stuck ou his tounge, "Eww, diet soda."

Jack clapped his hands together. "That was wonderful! Thank you Jeff for compling with the dare! And thank you Toby for being a good sport! "

"That was...okay I guess...Jeff's scars felt kind of weird..."

BEN cupped his hands around his mouth "ROASTED!"he shouted

"Oh shut up asshole!" Jeff said, crossing his arms "You know what BEN! I dare you to kiss him better!

"What?" Toby and Jack exclaimed at the same time.

"Pfft,easy" BEN said"Toby, prepare to be blown away by the true kissmaster."  
BEN pulled Toby closest to him and cupped the side of his face. He kissed Toby, putting his tounge in Toby's mouth and pressing up against him. BEN bit Toby's bottom lip causing the brunette to moan. Ben pulled away from Toby's mouth and then said "if I had a mic, id drop it."  
"Youre a goddam show off! I said kiss him not makeout with him!"  
Jeff and BEN continued to fight, going into their usual pissing contest type argument that they often found themselves in. Toby his fingers pressed against his lips and was in awe of the situation. His kiss with Jeff had the awkward clumsiness and cuteness of a typical first kiss but his kiss with BEN had been absolutely amazing. He was so caught up in his thoughts that had lost track of what everyone else was doing, and when he snapped back to reality to he saw that BEN and Jeff's argument had escalated and now they were furiously kissing each other. Jeff was on top of BEN and was holding his arms down.BEN shouted 'You're suffocating me' which Jeff replied 'yeah well you have Cheeto breath'. Toby had to admit that there was something extremely sexual about the way Jeff was holding BEN down. Even though Jeff was well, Jeff (which meant he was the annoying talll asshole who never showers and couldn't hurt to loose a few pounds), he had this dominance to him that Toby always found incredibly hot and there was something about the way BEN was squirming around underneath that was equally as so.  
Toby turned to Jack, who looked completely bewildered by the whole ordeal.  
"Hey, Jack" Toby said.  
"Yes?"  
Toby kissed Jack on the cheek, just a friendly peck. Jack looked (well, to the best of his ability) at Toby for a moment.  
"Aren't you supposed to do that on my mouth?"Jack asked.  
"Pretty sure you can kiss anyone anywhere..." Toby said.  
"Oh," Jack replied,"interesting."  
Jack turned his attention to the two idiots currently making out on the floor," What are they doing?" he asked Toby.  
Toby shrugged before throwing an empty soda can at Jeff.  
"Dudes,we get it, you're both good kissers. You can stop kiss-fighting."  
Jeff got from off of BEN who then punched Jeff in the mouth yelling 'I won!' Jeff proceed to chase BEN upstairs.  
"Hey Tobias," Jack said to Toby who was picking up soda cans off the floor.  
"Yeah?"  
"That non-mouth kiss...it was nice,"  
Toby blushed and dropped a few soda cans,"Oh thanks, uhh, yeah thanks..."  
"If you'd like...I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime...if that's not a problem with you."  
Toby blushed even more, "Yeah, totally not! I mean, totally not a problem not, you know."  
Jack smiled and stood up and walked to the top of the stairs.  
"Oh and Toby,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who was a better kisser?"  
Toby giggled,"They were both kinda awful."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction ever!! This things an abomination but everyone starts somewhere right (this was also supposed to be porn but I decided to not grace you guys with my awful sex writing skillz


End file.
